Mood Ring
by amazon9398
Summary: Abby's just a normal girl- wait, scratch that. No she isn't. She can read people's minds, sense feelings, and use telekinesis. So naturally SHIELD found her and brought her in to become an avenger. The problem? She's only 15. 2nd problem? The avengers aren't exactly on good terms with each other right now. Will Abby be able to mend their hurt hearts and find a place for herself?
1. Chapter 1

_**Hello There! Amazon here bringing you this idea I came up with today! I hope you guys like it! Please tell me if I should continue it or not! I don't own the avengers but Abby is completely mine. Please don't copy her. Draw all the fan art you want, but don't steal her. Anyways, Enjoy~!**_

_I looked up from the table after a moment, staring cautiously at the man on the other side before my eyes flicked to the man guarding the door. "Am I in trouble?" Was the first thing I thought to say. One man- A mean looking one with an eye patch- spoke up. "Not at all." He said calmly. "We've just brought you in for a few questions, that's it."_

'_He's lying.' Was the first thing I thought. 'I don't know about what but I can feel other motives.' "Um…alright." I mumble, deciding to play along. "What questions do you want me to answer?"_

"_The ones I ask you." Eye patch guy replied. _

_I nodded and he looked me dead in the eyes._

"_What's your name?"_

"_Abby." I reply casually._

"_Do you have a last name?"_

_I shrug. "If I do I was never informed of it."_

"_How old are you?"_

"_15."_

"_Any brothers or sisters?"_

_I instantly grimace a bit. "I had one but…she was adopted when we were really young… the couple only wanted one so here I am." I mumble._

"_Do you remember her name?" _

"_Alyssa."_

"_Was she younger or older than you?"_

"_Younger. She was adopted when she was six months old."_

"_Have you had any contact with her since then?"_

"_No. she probably doesn't know I exist."_

"_Is this the only orphanage you've ever lived at?"_

"_No."_

"_How many others have you resided in?"_

_I sigh and begin counting on my fingers "Eight other ones, this is my ninth."_

"_And why have you been moved around so many times?"_

"_Ah, um…well…" I coughed nervously. "I was reported in a lot of different…incidents at the other ones."_

"_Incidents like what?"_

"_Am I allowed to pass a question?"_

"_I'd prefer it if you didn't."_

"_Oh…" I sigh. "People seem to get hurt when I'm around. Under completely random circumstances of course." I say quickly. "I just have bad luck." _

_Eye patch raised an eyebrow. "Hm." He pulled out a folder he'd been holding under the table. I recognized the thick and messy folder as my own file. I paled instantly. _

"_It says here that at the last orphanage you were at a boy broke an arm and a rib after a large wardrobe 'flew at him across the room'." He said casually. "I've never known a wardrobe to do that…have you?"_

_I wipe my palms on my jeans. "No sir."_

"_How odd. It's also stated that you were the only other person in the room at the time. "Is this correct?"_

"_Yes, sir."_

"_And you were blamed for pushing that wardrobe at the boy, weren't you?"_

"_Yes."_

"_That seems awfully odd now doesn't it? A thin, short girl like you sending a heavy wardrobe like that hurtling across a room."_

"_Yes, very odd sir."_

"_Unless of course you didn't do it __**physically**__." He said calmly, but putting a strange emphasis on the last word. He put his elbows on the table and put his head in his hands to stare at me. _

"_How else would I do it sir?" I ask, trying to play it off. _

"_Oh, I don't know, elaborate system of machines, adrenaline rush, with careful planning, hell! Maybe you are more than just skin and bones under there and have some serious strength, or maybe it was just some whacky thing like telekinesis." He chuckled. "Wouldn't that be something? Being able to move things just by thinking about it?"_

"_I-I'm sure sir." I mentally slap myself for stuttering._

_He sighed wishfully and leaned back again, staring at the ceiling for a moment before looking at me. "Mhm…here's my final question. What is agent Coulson thinking right now?"_

_He said it so casually that he caught me off guard. "He's wondering if the Yankees are beating the Red Socks right now at today's game." I blurt and then instantly slap a hand over my mouth. _

_Eye patch guy's eye lights up a bit and the guy guarding the door (Coulson, I presume) nearly chokes. "W-wow! She's right!"_

_I gulp heavily. "W-wow I was? Lucky guess!" I put on a cheesy smile but I can tell that they know I'm faking."_

_Eye patch guy smirked and stood. "My name is Nick Fury, or Director Fury. I run a secret government organization called S.H.I.E.L.D, and from this point on you're under my jurisdiction." _

_My eyes widened a bit. "S-Shield? What exactly does that stand for?"_

"_That's classified information Abby, but I'll give you a hint. The S stands for 'Superhero'." He smiled a bit before turning to the 3 other men in the room and beginning to bark orders. "Coulson, go get some paperwork from the front desk, tell them we'll be adopting Abby."_

_My eyes widened more and my jaw dropped. "Y-You're adopting me?! I'll get to leave this place?!" I found myself grinning widely even though these were some of the strangest circumstances ever. _

"_Yes, Abby. You'll finally have a family. I must warn you though. They're a bit…odd." He muttered._

"_WHO CARES?!" I cheer. "At least I'll have one!"_

'_Maybe this will work out like I hoped it would.' Fury thought to himself as he watched the teen hop up and down excitedly. 'I just hope that the others take to her..' He sighed suddenly. 'Things don't ever really seem to go as planned in my world though.'_

_**Coulson's POV:**_

'_Why are these chairs so uncomfortable?' I think to myself as I try to find a good position to put my clipboard so I can begin filling out paperwork. I finally decide on just hunching forward and using the nearby table. _

_First name: Abby_

_Last Name:_

… _I think to myself. 'She'll need one but it'll have to be hard to trace where she's going…' I finally decide on the most mundane, common name I can think of,_

_Last name: Jones. Abby Jones. Seemed normal enough._

_Height: 5'1" 'wow,' I think to myself as I look over the already filled in health sheet. 'She's that short?'_

_Weight: 98 lbs. '98 lbs. at 15 years old? These orphanages must give them scraps or something.'_

_Hair: Sandy blonde_

_Eyes: Gray_

_Name of adoptive mother: _

_I froze. 'We'd completely forgot to bring along some fake parents. Thinking quickly I sighed. I'd probably get killed for this later but…_

_Name of adoptive mother: Natasha Barton_

_Mother's Maiden name: Romanoff_

_Name of Adoptive Father: Clint Barton_

'_I'm probably going to be skinned alive once they find out but an agent's got to do what an agents got to do.' I thought numbly as I turned in the form and money. The old woman behind the counter gave me a strange look but said nothing as she stamped it and handed me a certificate of adoption. She must've thought I was the dad or something. Either way I made my way back to the room to find Abby cheering loudly and Fury looking like he was on the Brink of a serious migraine._

_I couldn't help but smile. "We're all clear." I report._

_Fury quickly stands. "Good." He looked back at Abby. "c'mon. There's a car waiting outside to take you to your new life."_

_Abbey smiled a bit and quickly followed fury out the door. The two other agents followed and I took up the rear, shutting the door softly before turning to watch them walk down the hall towards the exit. A small smile graced my lips. _

"_Welcome to the team, Abby Jones."_

_**A/N: And there we are! I seriously hoped you guys liked it! Please tell me in your reviews! And remember that this is just a prologue! The avengers come in next chapter! Amazon out, peace!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hello All! I'm back with the second chapter! I hope you enjoy! Please read and review!**_

**Abby's POV:**

I looked up at the huge building in pure amazement. I needed to shield my eyes from the sun to even be able to catch a glimpse of the top's outline.

"Stark Tower" Agent Coulson said bluntly as he stood at the bottom with me, holding my one small suitcase. "Welcome to your new home Abby."

"This is where I'll be living from now on?!" I choke. "Isn't this where Iron Man lives?!" I freeze and then gasp. "Did Iron Man adopt me?!"

He chuckled. "Mhm…kind of. He isn't the only one who lives here though."

"He isn't?" I ask confusedly.

"No, a few othe-." He breaks off and looks up to see a window smash open and two figures fly out of it. One I immediately recognize as iron man. The other takes a bit more staring before I finally realize who it is. "Is that…THOR?!" I practically screech as I watch the two go at it in the air. "Wait…" I frown a bit. "Are they fighting?"

Fury sighs behind me and I jump a bit. Since when had he been here?! "The avengers aren't the friendliest people in the world. Especially not to each other." He looked up and watched for a bit. "Thor probably just stole the last pop tart again." He said casually.

"This is how they react to running out of pop tarts?" I ask a bit sacredly. I happened to like the frosted pastries as well.

"Yes. This is just a little skirmish, nothing too serious. They'll get over it, I'm sure."

"This is just a skirmish?! What does a real fight look like?!"

At this they both laughed. "You'll know it when you see it, now c'mon. Let's go meet them." Coulson said with a smile.

My legs suddenly felt like Jell-O. I was about to be thrown into a room with some of the most powerful people in the world! A thousand questions began to fly through my head as we started to walk. 'Will they like me? Will they hurt me? Will I have to go through some sort of initiation? What if they don't like me? They could probably kill me if they wanted to. I wonder if dying hurts. Maybe they'll just ignore me. Is the hulk going to be as scary as he was against Loki? What about Black widow? She could probably kill me with a flick of her wrist…Whatever the case I hope we can find some spare pop tarts.'

As I grew more and more nervous my eyes steadily turned a yellowish gold. Agent Coulson looked back and frowned. "Wow…Abby are you okay? Your eyes are like… yellow!"

I paused and groaned. "It's what happens when my emotions change…yellow means nervous." I explain with a sigh as the butterflies in my stomach fluttered about.

Fury paused and looked back, raising an eyebrow in interest. "They didn't change during the interrogation." He stated calmly.

"I was trying to hide it. I can if I really focus but it's tiring and I'm too nervous to care right now."

"Why were you trying to hide your emotions?"

I stare at him like he's grown a second head. "Oh gee, I don't know, maybe because some men with guns from a secret and slightly scary government organization had just burst through my door and asked me to answer some questions!" I say sarcastically.

Agent Coulson snickers quietly before being glared at by Fury and quickly stopping.

"Fair enough." Fury states with a shrug before knocking on the door. "Wait out here with Abby." He orders Agent Coulson before the door opens with a whooshing noise. Fury steps inside and it slides shut behind him.

**Tony's POV:**

I sat on the couch squashed in between golden boy and the pop-tart stealing demigod. Why the hell are they both so big?! I wondered as I rubbed the lump on the back of my head from before. Damn that hammer could pack a punch. After we agreed to make Cap go buy some more pop-tarts we'd come back inside to find Captain Killjoy- I mean Nick Fury. After removing my armor and taking a seat on the couch next to the spangled man I looked over. "What's the deal eye patch? What're you doing here?"

Fury rolled his eye at the name and glared. "I've come to informed you to the new addition to the program."

At this I pause. "Woah woah woah buzzkill. What do you mean 'new addition'? We're the only ones like well…us, right?" I asked quickly, watching him carefully.

"Yeah!" Steve adds. "Aren't there enough of us already? I don't think it's wise to add another person sir."

"We already have an even number!" Clint adds with a frown.

Fury pinched the bridge of his nose. "Listen. The Avengers initiative is run by S.H.I.E.L.D, which is run by me; therefore I'm your boss. So when I say we've found another avenger we've found another avenger dammit! Now stop acting like jealous kids and listen up."

Natasha frowned deeply and looked at him cautiously. "What's this new one like?"

"Yeah," Clint began. "What's the new guy like?"

Nick smirked. "HER name is Abby."

"Wait, ANOTHER Girl?" I groaned. "Wasn't one enough?!"

Natasha scoffed and looked over. "As if tin man! Do you have ANY idea how disgusting it is being the only girl living with 5 super powered and super disgusting guys?!"

Steve looked a bit hurt and I just laughed. "Can't say that I do seeing as how, well, I'm a guy, and a billionaire, and a superhero, and a genius, but that's beside the point." I looked over at Fury. "Care to continue director?"

Fury rolled his eyes. "I thought you'd never ask. As I was saying her name is Abby."

"We heard that already." Bruce said boredly, speaking up for the first time from the armchair by the window. "Tell us what makes her special."

"Yeah!" I agreed. "Let's hear it."

Fury glared. "Maybe if you'd let me finish." He said flatly before taking a deep breath and continuing. "She has the power of telekinesis." At this everyone perked up a bit. "She can feel people's emotions as well, and read minds. Her eyes also change color to reflect her emotions."

I whistled. "Anything else we should know?"

"She's 15."

"…**WHAT**?!" We all screeched in unison as Fury chuckled and walked back to the door.

**Coulson's POV:**

I lean against the wall and look across the hall at Abby. She's staring at the floor with an unreadable face. This is the first time I take to really get a good look at her.

She has unruly sandy blonde hair. It goes down to her lower back and has a natural wave to it, though it looks incredibly frizzy. The only thing I could compare it to is a lion's mane; it looks big on her small stature. Next I look at her face; though her eyes are downcast I remember what they look like from before. Gray irises with a small golden ring outside the pupil. She has one crescent shaped fleck on the outside edge of each eye. Her face looks clean, unblemished besides a small beauty mark just on the outside corner under her left eye. Her lips are a normal shade of pink and slightly chapped. She didn't exactly seem like the type to be too interested in cosmetics or beauty. The one time I'd seen her smile before I caught a glimpse of her teeth. They definitely weren't the straightest but I figured orphanages probably didn't invest a lot in orthodontic work. I noticed her skin had a nice olive tone to it. It wasn't too prominent but she probably tanned nicely in the summer and stayed darker than others in the winter. She was short, 5'1" if I remembered correctly, definitely short for a 15 year old, kinda scrawny too, but not like a skeleton, just lean, like she was built for sports. I saw that her fingers were long and thin, she'd probably be a good piano player. What I hadn't noticed before was her fingernails. They were all chewed down to the nubs. Was it a habit? Or was she just nervous a lot? I didn't get the time to ask as the door swept open again and Fury came out.

He looked over. "Abby? Come on in."

The girl looked up and nodded before pushing off of the wall and shakily following him into the room.

I offered her an encouraging smile as she passed. She gave me a weak one back and disappeared the sliding door behind Fury.

**A/N: Well, what did you guys think? Tell me in the reviews!**


	3. Chapter 3: One On One's

_**Here's the third chapter! Abby gets a little 1 on 1 time with the avengers and we learn a bit about her!**_

_**Chapter 3: One on one's **_

**Abby's POV:**

I gulped once as I followed Fury through the sliding door. I could already hear the sounds of harsh whispers but they quickly died down once I entered the room. I stood next to Fury, digging my fingers nervously into my palms. I didn't really have any nails so it wasn't like I could hurt myself. We just stayed there like that for a minute, staring at each other in silence, sizing each other up. Iron man-Er… Tony must've been the first to notice my eyes because he was the one who spoke first.

"Jarvis? What does the color yellow mean on a mood ring?"

He asked the computer casually. Had Fury already told them about my abilities? I really hope so. Introductions seemed like they'd be a little awkward at this point.

"It means nervous or tense sir."

"Thank you Jarvis." He looked at me, dead in the eyes. "Why're you nervous kid?"

I blush a little and gulp. "well, I'm being introduced to six of the most powerful people in the world, who could all kill me easily, it's really awkward because I'm gonna be living with you from now on apparently, and I can tell that you don't think I look like much of a hero Tony."

He paused and smirked, laughed a little even. "So eye patch wasn't lying. You really DO read minds."

I blush more. "Um…yeah, I guess I do." I mumble.

Fury nodded. "Why don't you take turns with a little one on one questioning with her? 5 minutes each, no exceptions."

Tony nodded and stood, stretching a bit. "C'mon short stuff, follow me." I nodded and followed him as he walked out of the room. I could barely hear Clint mutter "Short stuff? Looks who's talking."

Tony sat in the chair that had gone with the desk in the room while I sat on the bed. I'm pretty sure he just spent most of his 30 seconds staring at me. I got the feeling he was debating what questions to ask because his thoughts sounded like rush hour. After a while he finally spoke up.

"So, telekinesis?"

I nod. "Mostly mind reading…I don't really have a good handle on the other thing yet."

"By other thing you mean telekinesis, right?"

"Yeah, I just don't like that word."

"Telekinesis? Why?"

"Because it even SOUNDS like something out of some weird sci-fi movie and makes me feel like a freak." I mutter.

"Oh please." He scoffed. "This whole group is something out of a weird sci-fi movie."

That's great." I said flatly. "Can we move on please?"

"Ah!" He said quickly. "Let's think about that for a moment, because it really does matter. I'd be the evil genius of course, Thor's that weird alien who's the only nice one of his kind while the rest either try to kill us or seriously dislike us, Natasha's the weird lab assistant who either turns out to be evil as well or is a huge flirt, Clint's the annoying guy who gets killed first, Bruce is that other scientist who tested his inventions on himself one too many times, and Spangles is the goody two shoes hero who's either so corny it makes you dislike him or so headstrong that he gets killed in the end anyways." He said flatly and leaned forward.

"What does that make you?" He asked lowly, his eyes bored into me, searching the depths of my soul for an answer.

I frowned as a timer went off in the corner. "I guess we'll have to find out." I said flatly before he frowned as well and left.

They sent Dr. Banner in next. He sat down and just stared at me from across the table for at least two minutes.

I gulp. "Are you gonna ask me a question or…" I trailed off into silence.

He nodded and turned to look out the window. "Tell me what I'm thinking right now."

"Um…" I concentrated for a moment before getting the answer. "You're wondering if I'm gonna tip the scale."

"And by tip the scale what do I mean?"

"You're wondering if I'm going to be too much to handle. If I'll make the um… other guy show up."

"Mhm… Are you a handful?"

"Well… I don't think so. I mean… I like to stay active but I don't really like getting into arguments or anything."

At this he laughed. "Oh I'm sure it'll be fun living here for you then. Why don't you like arguments?"

"Because I always win."

He paused and spun back around. "Always win? Surely you've lost an argument before."

"Nope, never."

"Why haven't you ever lost an argument then?"

"People let their minds open up when they argue. I can get in easier and listen to what they have to say before they say it. By the time they actually do say it I've come up with a better comeback and about 5 reasons to back it up. I always just make the other person look stupid." I explain calmly.

He listened intently and nodded. "Good to know. You'll be useful when we try to decide what to make for breakfast each morning." He laughed and smiled a bit. The buzzer rang and he stood. "It was nice meeting you, hope you like it here." He said politely before walking away.

Clint was next. He walked in and sat in the chair, unlike the other two he began asking me questions rapidly. I think he was trying to make sure I wasn't a robot or something because the questions were really weird.

"What's your name?"

"Abby. I thought Fury already told you that."

"How old are you?"

"15. Don't you already know this stuff?"

"Can you really read minds?"

"Yeah, why-"

He cut me off by leaning in and putting a hand over my mouth, leaning in to look me dead in the eyes. "Don't ever read my mind without my permission, understand?" He asked coldly.

My eyes widened and I slowly nodded.

"Good. I remember what it felt like to have HIM crawling around in my mind and I don't ever want somebody else in there without my permission. You promise you'll never do that, right?" He asked in a slightly scary tone that gave me goose bumps.

I nod again and he let's go of my mouth. "Good, glad we have an understanding."

He left me alone to shake sacredly before the buzzer even went off.

Natasha walked in next. She sat in the chair and crossed her legs and looked at me curiously.

'Hey, can you hear me?'

I jump a bit. That was Natasha's voice but her mouth hadn't moved at all. It took me a minute to realize that I was hearing inside her head. I nod.

'Good. I want you to answer every question with a nod or shake of your head, understand?'

I nod slowly.

'Good. Do you have any parents?'

I shook my head.

'Siblings?'

I nod.

'Are you in contact with them?'

I frown a bit and shake my head.

'Have you ever been contacted by any other kind of agency besides S.H.I.E.L.D?'

I shake my head again.

'Do you know who I am?'

I nod.

'Have you lied to me in any of those answers?'

I quickly shake my head.

'Can you tell me what Clint asked you?'

I pause and slowly shook my head, staring at her.

She sighed softly, the first sound she'd made the whole time. 'Did he ask you to keep it secret?'

I nod and she nods as well and stands as the buzzer rings. She doesn't even look back as she walks out the door.

Steve was after her. He'd shaken my hand before sitting down as was definitely the closest to a normal interview. I relaxed a little with him, my eyes slowly turning back to gray. He noticed this and couldn't help but stare a little.

"Is that their normal color?"

"Yeah." I sigh.

"Are they constantly changing?"

"Just with my emotions."

"So Where ya from kid?"

"Right here in New York." I smiled and he smiled as well.

"Me too, Brooklyn, you?"

"Manhattan." I reply with a smile.

He nods. "You have any parents?"

"Nope. None that I know of anyways." I shrug.

He frowns. "What a shame, sorry to hear that."

I shrug again and he seems to get the message.

"What's your favorite color?" He asks, I can tell now that he's just trying to think of things the others didn't ask me.

"Purple." I reply. "You?"

"Blue, got any hobbies?"

"I'm really into sports but I didn't really get to play a lot…" I trail off suddenly, not wanting to go into details.

He smiles a bit sadly and I know that he understands. "I wasn't exactly the first kid picked for teams either, don't worry."

I smile and nod. "Do you have any hobbies?"

At this he blushed a bit. "I like to…draw. Not very manly, I know."

I smiled. "I wish I could draw. I bet you're really good."

He smiles. "I could show you my sketch book some time if you'd like."

I smile more, my eyes turning a light violet as I got happier. "I'd love that."

He nods and stands and stretches a bit as the buzzer gets closer to zero. "I'm your last interview. Thor didn't want one because he wants to 'figure you out on his own' or something like that, said something about liking a challenge? Either way, you're done."

I sigh in relief and stand as well. He opens the door for me and looks back with a smile. "I'll tell you now. You won't ever have a dull day while living here so be prepared."

I smile confidently and nod, feeling just a little bit better as I walked out, Steve shutting the door behind me and following me down the hall.

_**A/N: Yay! Longest chapter! And I'm sorry Thor didn't get an interview but I couldn't really picture him just sitting sown and asking her questions! I hope you guys liked this chapter! Tell me in the reviews! The story's gonna start picking up now and next chapter we get to see a normal day at Stark tower from Abby's POV, YAY~!**_


	4. Chapter 4: A Normal Day

_**Hey guys! Amazon here with another chapter! I was wondering if anyone here could draw some fan art or something for me so I could use it as this story's cover? I'd do it myself but sadly I can't draw for crap. Any takers?**_

**Abby's POV:**

I'd gotten my pick out of 12 guest rooms in one hall until Tony could have JARVIS design a room for me. I had to admit this place was pretty sweet. By the time Steve had finished his interview of me Fury had already gone down to wait in the car. Agent Coulson had stuck around to say goodbye though, which was really nice of him. I'd decided that he really was a good guy after all and not just some scary government agent. I was thankful for that.

After he'd left it was pretty late. Tony had just shown me to a guest room while everyone else went off to bed. He'd told me to sleep easy and then went off, leaving me with my thoughts.

Of course the first thing I'd thought of was sleep. It had been a long day after all.

**LINE BREAK**

I curled up on the soft bed and drifted off, letting sleep consume me.

"_Mhm…You will be a great asset to me indeed." A voice that sounded slightly familiar sounded from the darkness._

"_Who's there?!" My bodiless voice shouted. "Show yourself!"_

_The other voice chuckled. "All in good time my little mood ring, all in good time."_

And just like that I'd bolted upright. Sweaty and panting I threw the covers off and gulped, looking at the clock on the nightstand. 4:57 AM… seemed like a decent enough time to get up to me. There was no way I was going back to bed after that. I sighed and ran a hand through my tangled hair before hopping quietly out of bed and tiptoeing out to the large lounge/kitchen/living room. I looked around quickly before beginning to open cabinets until I finally found what I was looking for. A small, plastic cup. Fancy, I know.

I set it on the counter and then sat myself at the table a few feet away. I took a couple deep breaths before concentrating solely on the cup, willing it to come to my hand. I watched with unblinking eyes as it shook for a second before slowly lifting off the counter top and beginning to hover over to me. It was about halfway there when I heard a "Having fun?" From the doorway and yelped in surprise, losing all concentration and sending the cup clattering to the floor.

**LINE BREAK**

I looked over and saw Steve in a pair of sweats and a sweat shirt, watching me intently.

I blush deeply. "S-Sorry if I woke up or something…" I mumble, brushing some hair behind my ear.

He chuckled. "Nah, I always get up early so I can get some training in before the others wake and the cat fights start."

"Oh, you going for a run or something then?" He nods and I gulp. "Can I come with you?" I ask quickly, my eyes turning a slight yellow.

He seems surprised by the question. "I-I suppose… That is if you can keep up of course." He smirked and I smiled.

"I'll be okay; a run sounds like a great way to start off the day." I flash him a smile and leave him standing there while I grab a sweatshirt and pull it on. A simple gray one with the name of my last orphanage on it, nothing too fancy. I quickly grabbed a rubber band and put my messy hair up as well before walking back out the kitchen and slipping on the sneakers I'd kicked off earlier.

Steve looked over again. "You're running in your pajamas?"

I shrug. "My clothes from yesterday aren't done drying yet and besides, it's New York." I flash a smile. "Who's gonna care what I look like?"

He smiles and laughs as well. "You have a point."

We step into the elevator together and ride down to the bottom, admiring the pre-dawn sky over the cityscape.

"Never gets old…" I say softly and he smiles. "Nope." He agrees as he stretches.

We get to the bottom and he jogs out, me following close behind. I can tell he's going slow just for me and I feel a little bad, but I appreciate it too.

We jog all around the Upper East Side before hopping on the subway back to our starting point. We emerge back on the streets to see the sun starting to rise and the vendors starting their grills. He sniffs a little and smiles. "C'mon, I know a great place to get some breakfast; it's been here since I was a kid!" He exclaims happily before jogging off. I smile a little and jog after him.

He ends up taking me to this little corner deli where he buys me an excellent bacon egg and cheese breakfast sandwich and gets himself a sausage one and a coffee. He tips the old man at the register a decent amount before walking out with me. We wander into the nearest park and sit on a bench together, admiring the way the morning sun reflects off of the buildings and enjoying our breakfast.

"Hey Steve?"

"Yes?"

"Thanks. I mean…This was a really nice way to start the day."

He smiles. "You're welcome! It was nice to have somebody to jog and talk with! And now I finally know how to use that automated ticket dispenser!" He grins like a kid on Christmas.

I laugh. "No problem."

**LINE BREAK**

We finish our breakfast and feed the crumbs to the pigeons before taking a cab back to Stark Tower, both of us to full to walk. Steve pays the cab driver and we take the elevator back up to the main floor just in time to see Thor, Tony, and Clint practically killing each other over a box of pop tarts, Bruce sleeping with his cheek in his cereal bowl (The Hulk likes fruit loops, who knew?) And Natasha just leaning against the counter in her bathrobe watching the other 3 fight.

Steve frowns deeply and steps out of the elevator. "Woah Woah Woah! What's going on here?! It's 6:45 in the morning! Can't you go fifteen minutes without killing each other?!"

Tony growled. "There is now way I'm letting this Asgardian eating machine steal THIS box too!" He snarled as he kicked said Asgardian futilely in the shins.

"But they are my favorite, man of iron!" Thor grunted, surprised by Tony's strength when he wanted something. "You do not even like them! You just do not want me to have them!"

Clint glared at the other two. "C'mon! I haven't gotten a single one in MONTHS! It's time you two learned to share because I'm sure as hell not gonna be the one to steal some of Green Giant's Fruit loops over there again!"

Steve glared. "They put multiple pop tarts in the box for a reason you three."

I blush a little and smile, guess I wasn't getting any pop tarts any time soon.

"Easy for you to say! You've already ate!" Tony countered; gripping the box like his life depended on it.

"Like two little pop tarts is going to fill any of us up!" Clint argues.

"Why don't you guys each take a package for yourself and eat them with something else?" I suggested, speaking for the first time since Steve and I had returned.

Everyone froze and stared at me, the only sound now was Bruce's snoring.

Thor let go of the box and walked up to me, looking down. "It is not as simple as that Lady Abby." He said flatly. "He who eats the popped tarts is he who has the most honor."

I gulp and my eyes turned yellow. I was about to ask what pop tarts had to do with honor but looked over to hear a crashing noise. I saw Clint crash to the floor and Tony bolt around the corner, holding the pop tarts close.

Thor gasped. "Give them back man of iron!" He ran after him.

I vaguely heard Tony's shout of "NEVER!" before hearing the lab door slam shut. I heard Thor bang once on the metal door before growling and walking back into the kitchen grumbling in a language I couldn't understand as he went and begrudgingly poured himself a huge bowl of cookie crisps instead.

Steve sighed and grabbed Clint by the arm, dragging the unconscious man back to his room.

Today was the day I learned Tony Stark could throw a punch without the help of his suit.

Natasha sighed and walked over to the stove, turning it on and beginning to make herself some eggs. I watched confusedly. Why had she waited…?

"They were blocking the oven in case you were wondering why I didn't enjoy my breakfast sooner." She chuckled and I smiled a little and nodded, walking the couch and flipping on the T.V. Steve sat down as well and watched the news with me for a few minutes before standing and going to get dressed.

**LINE BREAK**

Tony emerged from the lab in full armor an hour later and sat down as well, swiping the remote away from me and turning it to some game show, a quiz one.

I frown deeply and stare, "care to explain your attire Mr. Stark?"

"Mr. Stark was my father," replied his robotic voice. "Please call me Tony, and Point Break is bound to hold a grudge over breakfast this morning, I have to be able to take a hit, as they say."

I raised my eyebrow but just decide to let it slide and watch the game show with him.

Bruce finally woke up as well, cleaned the fruit loops off his face, and immediately disappeared into his lab.

Clint came in rubbing his nose and glaring at Tony who was currently surprising people on some chat site on his laptop an hour later.

Luckily Clint offered to make sandwiches for everyone (except Tony). Bruce politely declined and opted to stay in the lab but the rest of us dug in. I couldn't really say I was surprised when Thor ate 6 subs himself, but it was still interesting to watch.

**LINE BREAK**

After lunch Clint and Natasha went outside to train, Thor decided to visit his parents, and Steve went out to the balcony to draw. With nothing better to do I just drifted after him and watched him draw the skyline over his back. Without even looking up he said "Why don't you try the cup thing again?"

"The what?"

"You know, the cup thing? The thing you were doing this morning before I interrupted you."

"Oh," I blush. "That."

"Yes that. Why don't you like to do it? It's your power, isn't it?"

"Yeah but…I don't like practicing in front of a crowd." I admit embarrassedly.

"Do it out here then, I promise to pay attention to my drawings instead of you."

I smile and run back inside, grabbing the cup and coming out, practicing all the way up till dinner. By then I could make the cup do practically whatever I wanted in the air.

**LINE BREAK**

JARVIS ordered us some pizza for dinner and we all dug in happily, Thor ordered two pizzas with everything on them for himself, Clint and Natasha split a veggie lovers one, Bruce and Tony split one with pepperoni and olives, and Steve and I shared a pepperoni and sausage one.

After dinner we all drifted off to our own rooms to do our own thing. I decided to do some unpacking, taking my 3 shirts, 2 sweatshirts, 3 pairs of jeans, and my few undergarments I placed them carefully in the dresser.

"Are those the only clothes you own?"

I jumped at the statement and spun around to see Natasha standing in the doorframe. "Well?"

I blush. "Yeah.." I mutter and she smirks.

"Guess we're going shopping tomorrow."

_**A/N: And I'll end this long chapter here**____** what did you guys think? Sorry if you're disappointed about so much Steve time but that's who she has the most in common with and it will be like that throughout the story, I enjoyed writing the breakfast scene a lot;) We get to take the avengers shopping next chapter, and yes, the voice in Lia's dream was a bad guy, whom I'm sure you all know and love, but more on that as the story develops. Don't forget to review! Bye!**_


	5. Chapter 5: Shopping

**Abby's POV:**

We'd all had to get up early in order to get to the stores before the crowds did. Natasha had volunteered to wake Bruce up. This had almost led to an "incident", but Natasha promised him that we could stop at the hardware store as well to get him some new parts for a machine he was working on and Bruce was soon trudging sleepily into the kitchen mumbling to himself about coffee and fruit loops.

Of course as soon as the others heard that Bruce was getting special stops everyone came up with lists of things they wanted/needed and our early morning shopping trip turned into an all-day shopping spree.

**LINE BREAK**

After breakfast (There weren't any fights today because there wasn't any pop tarts left) everyone got cleaned up and dressed and we headed out the door.

Natasha had of course tried her best to plan her day out, but as soon as we got to the mall everyone except for Natasha and I went our separate ways.

The Russian just sighed and ripped her list up. "I want everyone back here by 12:30!" She shouted.

If the others had heard her then they'd decided not to reply.

She let out a deep breath and looked at me, forcing a smile. "Guess it's a girl's day then, huh?"

I smile softly and nod. "Yeah, I guess so."

**LINE BREAK**

Natasha and I spent the first hour together getting me some undergarments at Victoria's Secret. I had to admit it was kind of embarrassing, but I was glad we'd gotten it out of the way first.

After she'd paid (using a credit card that may or may not have belonged to a Mr. Tony Stark), we walked out holding our bags and she looked around. "So where to next?"

"Um…Shirts I guess…" I mumble and she nods. We spend the next hour walking around getting me some shirts and sweatshirts and sweaters. Halfway through pants shopping I decided to break the awkward silence that had grown between us. "So do you like…like like Clint?" I asked casually.

Natasha paused and stared. "Why do you ask?"

"Well…in your interview of me you seemed more worried about him than asking about me…"

She sighed and smiled softly. "I guess you could say that…we have a history together and if it weren't for him well, I wouldn't be standing here today."

I smiled more and nodded. "Does he like you back?"

She laughed, "I have no idea. Maybe, But Clint's probably too much of an airhead to even notice that I like him."

I laugh and nod. "Probably."

After that talking to Natasha was much easier. We talked about boys and how immature they were, what we liked, what things annoyed us, and about a good book we'd both read.

"Hey Tasha?" I ask a half an hour later while we were browsing the jeans section.

"Yeah?" She replied without looking up.

"We should do this again sometime… a girls day out, just you and me." I suggest with a smile and look up, my eyes a content blue.

She pauses and looks up as well, smiling. "Yeah…I'd like that, a lot."

**LINE BREAK**

Natasha and I arrived at the food court at precisely 12:25. We looked around and saw that Steve was already here, listening to the music coming from the nearby Johnny Rocket's with a content smile on his face.

When he saw us he smiled even more and stood, walking over. "That's a song from when I was a kid!" He said happily, eyes sparkling.

I chuckled. "Good to know Steve. Are the others here yet?"

He shook his head. "I don't think so. At least I haven't seen them yet.

At that moment Clint walked up, holding two large boxes of arrows from some hunting supply store. "Am I late for the party?"

"Right on time actually." Natasha replies. "That just leaves Thunderhead, billionaire, and Bruce."

Right after she finished her sentence Tony and Thor came running up with huge smiles on their face, both carrying two bags each filled to the brim with boxes of pop tarts.

"We found a store that sells midgardian sweets!" He exclaimed, voice booming like thunder.

"Yeah!" Tony agreed. "The supermarket NEVER lets us take this many boxes!"

Natasha face-palmed, "Whatever…it's your money tin man." She muttered much like Nick Fury would. "That just leaves Bruce…this is weird. It's not like him to be late."

Everyone nodded in agreement and looked around for him.

**LINE BREAK**

Not even five seconds later there were sounds of screams and crashes coming from the lower level, which was where the hardware store was.

We all gasped and ran over to the railing and looked down.

People were running around screaming and pointing at something we couldn't see.

Natasha held her breath. "Please don't be Bruce…"

"Please don't be Bruce…." Steve repeated.

"So help me god if it's green giant over there…" Tony muttered right before the hulk came lumbering into view.

"God damn it!" Clint growled before dropping his boxes of arrows and running off towards the hunting store again.

My eyes widened and turned brown in fear. The Hulk was definitely as scary now as he was fighting with Loki.

Tony pushed a button on his watch. "Jarvis! Send the most defensive model!" He barked before dropping his bag of pop tarts and spreading his arms. Soon 13 pieces of armor flew through the ceiling and attached themselves to his body. He flew off and began flying around the hulk like a fly, trying to distract him.

Natasha threw off her jacket. "Steve! You and Abby work crowd control! Get those people out of here! Tony and Thor will try to keep him busy while Clint and I set up a barricade to keep him in!" She growled before jumping off the edge.

**LINE BREAK**

Before I could even protest Steve grabbed me and jumped over the railing.

I gasped and let out a yelp of fear but it was over before I knew it. He let me go and ran off into the crowd. "I'll take this side! You take that side!" He ordered before beginning to direct people towards the exit.

I nodded and ran into my side but immediately froze. They hit me like a ton of bricks. All of these people's thoughts, amplified by fear, frantically flying into my head all at once. It sounded like they were all right next to my ear screaming into it. Before I knew it I was crouched and covering my ears, letting out a scream of my own as my head felt like it was about to explode. I shut my eyes tightly and tried to will it away.

Steve looked over and gasped, running through the crowd to my aid. "Everyone! The exits are over there!" He pointed and scooped me up bridal style in his arms.

Soon the only people who remained in the mall were the six of us and Bruce.

Steve set me down on a bench and looked at me concernedly. "Are you okay?" He asked softly.

I grimaced and nodded. "Yeah…I'm fine...that was just… a lot."

He nodded. "Is your telekinesis good enough to levitate him till he calms down?"

I bite my lip and shake my head. "Then stay her-"

"There's something else I can try! I've only done it once but it'll help!" I shout before running out into the plaza where Bruce was fighting Thor and Tony. Bruce noticed me and I gulped and stood my ground. Thinking only calm thoughts. Calm everything. I felt the world slow down around me before opening my eyes and throwing my hands forwards. There was a huge flash of blue light and I hazily saw Bruce go back to normal and fall unconscious before everything went black.

_**A/N: Done! Sorry it took so long! Hope you liked it! Read and review!**_


	6. Chapter 6: A Bit of Explaining

_**Hello! I'm terribly sorry about the rushed ending for the last chapter but Sundays are my busiest days. Why Bruce had an incident is revealed in this chapter as well as what Abby did, hope you enjoy!**_

**Abby's POV:**

When I came to I was staring at the ceiling of my room in Stark tower. I groaned and tried to sit up but was quickly pushed down gently by a concerned looking Steve. "Stay down." He said softly.

I blinked once and looked around. Everyone was gathered around my bed except for Bruce who was huddled up against the wall opposite me. He had his face buried in his knees which were pulled close to his chest. I was happy to see that they'd found and gotten him in some clothes.

"Care to explain what the hell that was?" Tony asked, staring at me intently.

I grimaced and sighed. "It's just…another one of my abilities. That was only the second time I've used it."

"Well it was good enough to stop a two-ton green freight train in the middle of a rampage, so what exactly was it?" Clint asked flatly.

"I can't really explain it…it's just that I can make others feel a specific emotion when I want them to." I say slowly as I tried to get the room to stop tilting and spinning.

Natasha raised an eyebrow. "Seems useful, really useful."

I nod. "Yeah, but it takes a ton of energy and as you can see, this is the result." I gestured to my bed-ridden self.

"When was the first time?" Steve asked suddenly.

"What?" I asked, my face crinkling into a confused frown.

"When was the first time you used that power?"

I lean back into the pillow and look up at the ceiling. "I was 6…" I mumbled. "We were out at recess one day and I remembered hearing this weird noise. I wasn't playing with anyone and nobody was paying attention to me so I wandered off to figure out what the noise was. I found myself in an alleyway and noticed it got louder. I looked around and moved a trashcan out of the way before finding a kitten." I looked down. "It was really small and mangled. I think it was attacked by a dog or something but I knew that whatever had happened, it was gonna die because of it. I remember feeling so bad for this little kitten…It couldn't have been older than a month or so. I thought about how unfair it was that this cute little thing had had to spend its whole short life starving and alone and cold and hurt. I remember…wanting it to feel happy. That's all I could think about was how happy I wanted this kitten to feel. This purple light came from my hands and drifted over to the kitten and suddenly…The mewling stopped. It stopped whimpering and mewling and began purring softly. I was so surprised that I didn't know what to think. I felt kinda tired though so I sat down and gently moved it onto my lap. I began petting it and it shut its eyes in content. That's how it died…happy and content on my lap instead of alone and in pain… It just stopped breathing. There weren't any spasms or screeches. It just looked…asleep. After I felt rested I carried it back to the orphanage and went to a secluded corner in the back yard. It was spring so the ground was soft. I dug a small hole with my bare hands and gave it a proper burial... I didn't really know what I'd done to it, but I was glad I did it." I finished and looked up.

The others just stared back at me in silence. Even Bruce lifted his head. He was the first to move actually. He stood and walked over to the side of my bed, looking down sadly. "I don't know what you did either, but thanks. Retail stores with rude customers, stupid cashiers, and long lines just aren't a place for a person like me I guess." He said softly before walking out.

Tony was the second to recover. "Nice story kid…" he mumbled and stood. "Stay down though, because tomorrow you're formal S.H.I.E.L.D training starts." He smirked. "And I bet you can guess who one of your teachers is going to be." He said before walking away.

Clint was next to go. He'd left without a word of goodbye.

Natasha was soon after, telling me to "get some rest." Before walking out.

Thor stood and looked down. "That was a valiant thing you did Lady Abby. I'm sure that kitten's spirit watches over you now." He said before walking out after Natasha.

That left just Steve and I. He stood and looked down at me and smiled. "That was a really nice thing to do." He said softly. "I'm sure that kitten was happy. Now get some rest kiddo, you've got a big day tomorrow." He chuckled before leaving, gently shutting the door behind him.

**LINE BREAK**

I slept all the way up till dinner. Steve came in with a plate of Chinese for me and some silverware. I'd thanked him and dug in. instead of leaving he'd pulled up a chair and sat down, beginning to eat as well. He must have thought it was impolite to leave a girl alone with her dinner or something.

We chatted about casual things, New York, the weather, the news. That was until I brought up the others.

"So how are they doing?" I asked between bites of my sweet and sour chicken. "Are they hurt at all?"

He shook his head. "Tony took a hit but he's just a little sore. Other than that we're all fine, except Bruce. He's locked himself up in his lab and refuses to come out. Not even for food." He sighed. "Keeps going on and on about some machine he's tinkering with now. That guy's gonna work himself into a rut someday."

I frown a little. "I'm sure he'd rather be focusing on work instead of lumbering around as a two-ton green rage machine." I pointed out.

Steve nodded. "I'm sure you're right about that." He replied before taking my dish and walking out with a cheerful "good night!"

I went right back to bed after that. I'd be lying if I said that I still wasn't tired.

**LINE BREAK**

I slept peacefully all night, waking up only once at around 1 in the morning when I felt a strange tingle travel through my body. I thought nothing of it and decided to go back to bed though.

**LINE BREAK**

The first thing I heard the next morning was giggling. I frowned in my sleep and tried to stay unconscious but was pulled out of unconsciousness anyways when I heard a sharp "SHH!" That's when I knew something was up. I loudly yawned and rubbed my eyes, not yet opening them for fear that it would be bright out. Suddenly I felt shifting on the foot of my bed and wrenched my eyes open, what I saw made me freeze mid yawn and just stare.

There at the foot of my bed were the rest of the avengers, child versions of themselves.

_**A/N: Hurray for one chapter a day updates! I'm sorry for the cliffhanger but the next chapter will be out tomorrow if everything goes according to plan! I promised myself I'd work the li'l Avengers in here somewhere when I created this story and now here we are! Hope you liked this chapter! Read and review pretty please!**_


	7. A Little Game of Hide and Seek

_**Hello! In this chapter we have a bit of mini avenger hide and seek and a small wake up scene, plus we learn what nick fury keeps in his wallet, yay!**_

**Abby's POV:**

What I saw was definitely more terrifying than any scary movie or alien attack I'd ever survived. The avengers with the energy and unpredictability of children? Good lord was I going to need some back up.

I gulped and took the moment to size them up. Steve looked to be the oldest. My best guess was that he was around the age of 8 now. He also looked to be thinner and paler. Had whatever happened to him taken away his powers as well?

The second oldest was Thor, he was around the human age of 7 if my guessing was correct.

Next in line was Tony. He looked to be around the age of 6. Though from the way his small fingers twitched I could tell he had just as much energy as older Tony.

Natasha and Clint were both around 5, huddled so close together they almost looked like one person to my sleepy self.

Bruce sat on the very edge of the bed. He stared at me, eyes alight with curiosity. He was definitely the youngest, 4 if my guess was correct. If Steve didn't have powers anymore did that mean that Bruce was free from the hulk as well?

"U-Um…Hi…" I stammered weakly, staring down at them.

Thor was the only one that smiled. "Hello!" He said loudly. "Do you have anything to eat good lady?"

"Y-yes… Do you know who I am?"

All of them shook their heads. "Are we supposed to?" Clint asked suspiciously.

"Well don't you think it's weird that you woke up here like this?"

They all frowned and Steve nodded. "Yes…please tell us where we are ma'am."

I blushed at being called ma'am. "You're at Stark Tower-"

"HEY! Stark is my last name!" Tony said suddenly and I couldn't help but laugh. "Yeah, it is Tony."

The others smiled and began to warm up a bit.

"So…may we have breakfast now?" Thor asked impatiently and I nodded, picking up Bruce and carrying him out to the kitchen, the others following close behind.

I grabbed a package of pop tarts for Tony, Thor, and Clint. Got out some eggs for Natasha and Steve, and the fruit loops for Bruce, making sure to get him a lot of extra napkins.

After everyone was all set up with breakfast and watching cartoons together on the couch I began to freak out on the inside. I quickly began trying to find something with Nick Fury's number on it but couldn't find anything. I groaned and buried my face in my hands as I tried to think of what to do.

Suddenly Jarvis piped up. "Something I can help with Abby?"

I gasp and look up. "Jarvis! Do you have Nick Fury's number?"

"I'm sorry but there are no contacts matching Nick fury in my records."

I frowned then smirked. "Do you have a number for 'Killjoy'?"

"Yes, now calling 'Killjoy'."

I grinned and waited for him to pick up.

**LINE BREAK**

I didn't have to wait long, he picked up after the second ring.

"Hello? Nick Fury speaking."

"Mr. Fury!" I exclaimed in relief.

There was a pause on the other end of the line. "Abby? What's wrong?!"

"Um well…I kinda woke up this morning and the um… Avengers were…little." I said slowly, not sure how to phrase the situation.

Another pause. "What do you mean little?"

"Well…..they're kids." I reply and gulp, praying to god that they weren't wrecking the place.

"…I'll be over with a team right away. Don't let them out of your sight!"

I freeze and gasp, dropping the phone and running out as I heard fury hang up on the other end.

**LINE BREAK**

When I got to the living room my worst fears were realized. I was short 4 avengers. The only kids there were a sheepish looking Steve and a mesmerized Bruce, stilling singing along to the wonder pets.

"Steve! Where did the others go?!"

He blushed and looked down at his hands. "I can't cheat at hide and seek…" He mumbled and let out a small cough.

I groan. "Steve I don't have time for hide and seek! Please! You have to tell me where they are!"

"Sorry ma'am! But it's the rules!"

I groan. "Then you stay here and watch Bruce!" I yell before running off and beginning to look for the others, trying to think of where they'd be. I'd start off with Thor since he would have the most obvious hiding place. First I checked the gym and patio for him. When that wielded no results I moved to the kitchen and began opening cabinets. Sure enough I found him crouched in the large snack cabinet, munching on pop tarts.

He yelped when I opened it but soon grinned and laughed with his mouth full, a few crumbs spilling out onto his huge pajama shirt. "Aww! I did not want to be found Lady Abby!"

I smirk and grab him. "Well you were, now go join the others in the living room!"

He nodded and scampered off, jumping on the couch next to Steve and Bruce.

**LINE BREAK**

Once Thor was situated I went off to find Tony. It really wasn't that hard. Of course he was in his lab marveling over his own inventions, including the Iron Man suits.

"Found you." I say calmly from the door way, sending the boy jumping into the air with a yelp. He spun around and groaned. "Aw man! …Did I win?" He asked hopefully.

I laughed. "Nope, sorry kiddo. Now get up to the living room with the others!" I ordered, affectionately ruffling his hair as he passed, grumbling under his breath about how he should've won.

**LINE BREAK**

I had to admit. I had absolutely no idea where Clint or Natasha would be hiding. Luckily I didn't have to search alone. Nick Fury, Pepper Potts, Agent Coulson, and Jane Foster all showed up to help and we found them both camping out in an air vent above the kitchen.

Nick saw Steve, Bruce, Thor, Tony, Clint, and Natasha seated on the couch together after that and sighed. "Yeah, we've seen this before."

I froze. "You've seen this before?!"

He nods. "Was Bruce in his lab tinkering with a machine all night?"

I frown and nodded.

He nodded as well. "It's one he's been working on a lot lately. Sometimes it gives off a strange electromagnetic wave that has strange effects on adults."

"So is that why I wasn't affected by it? Because I'm not an adult?"

He nods. "Good thing to. Last time they were all turned into cats, no one could reach the phone. It wasn't very pretty." He said flatly, grimacing at the memory.

I couldn't help but laugh. "Cats?"

He nodded and dug through his wallet, pulling out a picture. He handed it to me and indeed it did show a picture of 6 cats huddled up on the couch sleeping together in a pile, some of them resembling a member of my adoptive fami- I mean the avengers.

"That's them?" I ask with a raised eyebrow.

He nodded and put his wallet away. "I like to keep a picture of the latest mishap with me at all times; a little blackmail is always a good thing around them. Don't worry. I'll call a scientific team in here and we'll have 'em fixed up by bed time."

I smiled and nodded. "Thanks Mr. Fury. Just promise me something?"

"What's that?"

"Promise me I'll get a copy of the latest picture. They're too cute to pass up on the opportunity." I reply, grinning as I watch them watch Tangled together happily. Pepper, Jane, and Coulson sitting on the floor and watching with them.

He actually chuckled and nodded. "Only if you promise to try your best in training tomorrow."

I paused and pale a bit. "I'll do my best sir."

"I'm sure you will."

_**A/N: Yay! Little filler chapter with some mini avenger hide and seek! We'll get back on track next chapter and start with her training, Hope you guys liked this chapter! Read and review as always~!**_


	8. A quick announcement!

Hey guys! Just a quick announcement! There won't be any chapter today or tommorrow because of the busy thanksgiving holiday! Hope the holidays treat all you Americans well and to my other readers I should start up again on Friday!


	9. You Call THIS a LITTLE Training!

_**I'm back, yay! Please enjoy this long chapter now. ^_^**_

**ABBY'S POV:**

Fury kept true to his word and got the others fixed up later that night. They came to with massive headaches, but other than that they were fine and everyone just went to bed, including me. Playing hide and go seek all day had both stressed and tired me out. I ungracefully fell onto my comfy bed and was out like a light, sleeping the whole night through without any strange and scary dreams or interruptions.

**LINE BREAK**

I heard the whispers before my eyes were even open.

"C'mon cap." I recognized Tony's voice. "Let the kid sleep a little longer."

"No way!" Steve hissed in reply. "If you want to get a good day of training in you have to get her up now! She has a lot of abilities to work on."

"He's right." Natasha replied. "Not to mention she needs to get through some physical training as well."

Tony groaned and nodded. "All right, all right…HEY, KID! UP AND AT 'EM!" He suddenly shouted loudly.

I groaned and pulled the covers over my head. "Noooooo…Too early…." I groaned as I curled in a ball, trying to stay warm and comfy.

They chuckled. "Too bad." Clint replied before ripping the blankets off of my bed.

I groaned and curled in on myself more.

I heard tony say "yoink!" before slipping my pillow out from under my head.

"You cruel monster!" I groan, shutting my eyes tighter.

Another round of laughter.

"Oh!" Steve said dramatically. "We're such horrible people! Right guys?"

They smirk and nod and before I had time to react Thor scooped me out of bed and set me on the cold floor. "Come now lady Abby. It won't be so bad."

"Easy for you to say!" I huff and finally open my eyes, letting out a yawn and standing.

They all smile back at me. ""C'mon kid. What isn't fun about 6 hours of intense physical training?" Tony asked with a cheeky grin.

"Let me think…" I say sarcastically. "Everything."

He rolled his eyes. "c'mon. You won't do that bad. You've already been on a run with spangles here."

"That was a nice wake up jog!"

"Well, imagine this as a nice wake up workout." He said with a shrug. "Now come on! We're burning daylight!"

I looked out the window and frowned. "The sun isn't even up yet!"

"That's the idea!" Steve laughed. "Now get dressed in something you can move in, we'll make you some breakfast and then we can get to it."

**LINE BREAK**

A few minutes later I was trudging out of my room with a comfy t-shirt and some shorts on. The others were nowhere to be seen but there was a bowl of cheerios, some apple juice, and a banana waiting for me on the counter so I sat down and dug in.

Right after I swallowed my last sip of orange juice the lights went off. I gasped and looked around to notice some words painted on the floor in glow in the dark paint. They read "Follow the arrows".

I looked around again and began to notice little arrows all over, all pointing in a general direction.

I gulped and cautiously began to follow them in the dark. I soon found myself taking a turn and hearing a door slam behind me. As soon as I spun around the lights came back on and I found myself in a locked room I didn't recognize. I turned back around and noticed to doors that looked exactly like all the other doors in this place, maple wood with silver handles. Painted on the wall above them in black paint was my second set of instructions. "Pick a door. Pick wrong and you're in for a nasty surprise."

I frowned deeply, looking between the two doors confusedly. How was I supposed to know which one to choose? What if I chose wrong? I was about to pick the left door when a new idea came to me.

What if I opened both doors at once? I took a few steps back and concentrated on the doors, turning both handles with just my mind I watched them open from across the room and frowned. They both…looked exactly the same. On the other end of each door was an identical hallway leading into darkness.

With a frown I stepped forward to examine them, only realizing the difference when I got up close. The left door led to a room, not a hallway. The back wall was just painted like a hallway. In reality the bottom of the room was a pool with very cold looking water in it.

I grin to myself and shut that door, walking through the right instead.

Big mistake. As soon as I set a foot down in the hall way the walls sprout spikes and begin very slowly closing in on me. I gasp. I could easily step back into the safety of the other room, but then I'd never complete this challenge! I quickly begin sprinting down the hallway. How long was it anyways?!

Finally I saw another light at the end of it and pushed myself to run faster, escaping the spikes with just a small gash on my left arm as they snapped closed.

I pan and clutch my scratched arm, grimacing in pain as I looked around. I was in another hallway. Little arrows were taped to the floor and I shakily began to follow them, some adrenaline still coursing through my veins.

I find myself at another door; this one had an arrow on it. I gulped and opened it, stepping inside the pitch black room. As soon as I was inside the door slammed behind me and the lights turned on, revealing a very large, and very angry looking dog that began to snarl and bark at me.

I tremble in fear. "N-Nice d-doggy…" I stammer sacredly, slowly backing against the door. "G-Good doggy…"

It barked and snarled louder, beginning to advance on me, some drool dripping from its mouth and an angry gleam in its eyes.

I whimper and hold out my hand quickly. I really didn't want to do it but I began to think happy thoughts. Like the day Fury told me I was being "adopted" And my morning run with Steve, and The time I spent shopping with Natasha, and the little avengers, sitting on the couch together cutely.

A deep blue glow shot out from my hands and hit the dog. When I was brave enough to open my eyes again I saw the same dog rolling around on the floor and wagging its tail.

I sighed in relief and pet its head before tiredly trudging out the door, groaning when I saw a flight of stairs above me but tiredly beginning to climb them. When I opened the door at the top I found myself back in the…Living room? I spin around and frown deeply; the door I'd just walked through wasn't there anymore!

Something was very wrong here…I cautiously back into the "living room" and look around for a few minutes, trying to find the arrows.

I heard a noise from behind me and screamed in surprise. Without even thinking about it I imagined the lamp on the coffee table beside the couch flying and hitting whatever it was behind me.

Before I could stop it the lamp did indeed fly by. I heard it shatter and spun around

**LINE BREAK**

To see Thor standing there with a grin on his face and some lamp pieces on his stomach. "Congratulations Abby! You made it through much sooner than expected! It only took you an hour and a half!"

My shoulders sag in relief. "T-Thor? Thank god…" I mumble and watch as the living room wall disappears around us and leaves us in a white room with panel like walls and filled with furniture from the living room. I turn around and notice that the door was back and that the other avengers were walking through it with smiles on their faces as well.

"Great job!" Steve complimented.

"Yeah!" Natasha smiled. "That was a really good run for your first time Abby!"

I smile tiredly and nod.

Tony seemed to be pouting. "I'll make a better course tomorrow…" He muttered.

Everyone laughed. "C'mon Tony." Clint elbowed him in the ribs. "You have to admit the kid did pretty well."

"Yeah, yeah." Tony waved him away. "She still isn't done for the day."

I pause and stare. "What do you mean I'm not done? Thor said I made it through…"

Tony and Bruce both smirked. "We were looking over your records and noticed that you didn't have any public schooling under your belt." Bruce mused.

Tony nodded. "And an avenger has to be sharp in both their body and mind." He added.

I paled. "You mean I have to go to…school?"

They laugh. "Even better!" Bruce exclaims.

"You get to be personally tutored by two of the greatest minds on earth for 2 hours a day every Monday through Friday!" Tony said with a grin, obviously enjoying this.

I groan and rest my head on the wall, shutting my eyes tiredly. "Nooooo…."

"Mhm hm!" Tony said as he grabbed my shoulders and began guiding me out of the room, most likely to the "classroom".

I heard some snickering behind me and heard Bruce say "now, now, two could use a refresher course as well."

I paused and looked behind me to notice Bruce easily dragging a struggling Thor and Steve behind him, humming a little song as he went.

**LINE BREAK**

We came to a room with three desks in a row for Steve, Thor, and I and two teachers' desks in the front and back.

Tony gave us all a preprinted notebook and jumped right in, he and Bruce stopping to explain things once in a while.

We got through the 30 minute history class just fine, but as soon as they started talking about geometry we were all out like a light.

I couldn't speak for the other two, but I'd had a long day. Geometry was just the perfect lullaby.

_**A/N: Good lord was that a long chapter, but it was fun to write! I hope everyone had a nice thanksgiving and enjoyed themselves! Sorry for the two day break but I was just too busy to get a chapter in. Hope you enjoyed this one! Read and review as always!**_


End file.
